


Demon In Disguise

by ladydragon76



Series: AU Yeah AUgust (in December) [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Always Gargoyle Transformers, Gargoyles - Freeform, Gargoyles AU, It's Trope Time People!, LD's Fanfic Jeopardy!, M/M, Whirl is Whirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Whirl goddamnlovesHalloween.





	Demon In Disguise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trick or Treat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876590) by [LB82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB82/pseuds/LB82). 



> **'Verse:** IDW/G1-ish  
>  **Series:** AU Yeah August (in December)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Whirl  
>  **Warnings:** Always Gargoyle Transformers, Whirl is Whirl,  
>  **Notes:** I'm sure you all remember AU Yeah AUgust, yeah? Well, I was crocheting and didn't have time to try to write like I wanted, so I decided to move it to December. I have chosen some other prompts to replace some on the original list so as to avoid the ones I'm not into, but I do hope y'all enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> [Be sure to check out LB82's pic too! It's a MUST SEE! <3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876590)
> 
>  
> 
> 5\. Gargoyles

Halloween was the fuckin' best! Whirl goddamn _loved_ Halloween. Why, one might ask? Because it was the one time of year he could boldly go strut his stuff amongst the humans. And he got free candy for the effort. What wasn't to love? Well... now, at least. It hadn't been like this before, but America was nuts, and Halloween was epic, and Whirl planned to enjoy the holiday until the traditions changed again.

"Trick or treat!" Whirl thrust his plastic pumpkin bucket forward and beamed at the woman in a bright green and black witch costume.

The witch blinked. "Wow. Wow, ok, that is hands-down the best costume I've seen all night!"

"Thanks. Everyone's sayin' that." Whirl smiled happily as she put a _full sized_ Snickers in his bucket. "Happy Halloween!"

"Wait!" The woman said and stepped forward with her hand outstretched. It hung there in the air, one finger sort of vaguely pointing at a wing. "May I? It just all looks so real. Did you put this together?"

Whirl turned to the side and offered a wing. The hardest part was remembering to keep them still. "Yup. All me."

"You're damn talented." Her touch was light, almost tickling, but Whirl managed to stay still.

"Thanks," he said and wiggled his fingers at a handful of little kids all clumped together at the end of the driveway. They stared with wide, round eyes, and Whirl couldn't help but chuckle. "Think I'm scarin' your other trick-or-treaters though."

The woman laughed and waved to the kids. "Don't be afraid, he's a nice demon."

Whirl tipped his head, but let it go. Hell, the human word for them had changed so much by region and culture over the centuries that by this point he didn't really care. Demon worked well enough. At least on Halloween.

One brave little princess inched forward. That dress couldn't get pinker or girlier, Whirl thought as she approached, her sparkly little tiara perched ever so carefully on rich black ringlets. Whirl glanced at the dark-skinned woman he assumed was the mother and slowly crouched. "Hey, yer Highness. Happy Halloween." He fished a lollipop from his own bucket and held it out with another glance at the mom. She nodded when the princess looked back too, and then soft little hands plucked it lightly from Whirl's clawed fingers.

"Thank you," the princess said and smiled.

"Welcome." Whirl stood back up, careful to go slow so he wouldn't spook her, and cast a grin and the witch in the doorway. "Have a good one, Glenda."

The witch laughed and waved, and by the time Whirl reached the end of her driveway, she was mobbed by kids.

"Thank you," the princess's mom said softly. "Your costume's amazing."

Whirl flashed a grin, knowing his fangs showed. "Happy Halloween!"

A dozen striding steps along the sidewalk later, and Whirl caught a group of young teens eyeing him as they approached. A playful 'rawr!' made them shout and scream, one boy scrambling into the grass lawn even as laughter took over. Whirl laughed as he passed them, a spring in his step. A quick check of his bucket showed he probably had room for two more houses, then it'd be back to his 'base' to empty this batch into the loot pile before heading out to a different neighborhood.

The bosses might get annoyed, but Whirl wasn't about to give up Halloween, and he was actually careful about where he went and how often. He never went to the same neighborhoods more than once a decade, and purposely went to different cities every year. Smart phones were getting to be troublesome, but humanity had long since forgotten about his people being real.

"Wow," a dad pushing a stroller decorated like the Millennium Falcon said.

"The eye patch though," snickered the Leia walking behind him and holding a miniature Wookie.

"Eye patch is my favorite part." Whirl grinned and quickly found a Dum Dum for the baby. "Happy Halloween."

"You too!" Han called back.

Whirl made his way up a path to where a whole pack of kids were cheering as candy was passed around. He made eye contact with the guy dressed as zombie football player and grinned even as he carefully slowed his step. All older kids. Junior high and high school. Ripe for a good scare. Zombie player had some kind of party going on behind him, and Whirl could see nothing but twenty-somethings dancing and drinking as _Monster Mash_ filled the air. The kids were distracted, and Whirl had no problem creeping up behind them.

Zombie dude was given a wink -not that a wink from only one visible eye was as effective- and then Whirl crouched a bit and slowly spread his wings. His candy was set between his own feet so he could have his hands free. The zombie did a decent job of not staring and chatting to the kids while Whirl got into position and slowly _loomed_ up over a boy who had to be around sixteen- old enough to take it. Strong-looking enough that he might even be a fight instead of flight sort. Whirl was tough and ready to take a hit though- all in the name of Halloween fun.

"Happy Halloween," rung out in many young voices, and Whirl curled his claws up as though ready to strike.

Whirl was wrong about the boy, the kid was a freezer. Blue eyes went wide behind glassless glasses, and the boy went stock still even as the other kids screamed and ran and laughed.

Whirl eased back and laughingly asked, "You ok there, Potter?"

The kid blinked. "Uh... fuck, dude, that's..." He rubbed at his chest and finally laughed nervously while taking a step back. "Shit."

Zombie at the door was laughing himself sick, but Whirl gave the boy a serious look. "Ain't got a heart condition?"

"I might now!" Harry Potter said and really laughed, finally coming out of the fear response enough to enjoy it.

Whirl snatched up his pumpkin, stepped aside, and turned, not moving his wings from the full flare. He didn't want any of the kids thinking to ask how they were controlled. "Happy Halloween, kid," he said as the boy moved to rejoin his friends at the end of the drive way.

"Man, that was fuckin' great. Here." The zombie grabbed a whole handful of candy and shoved it into Whirl's reclaimed bucket.

"I love Halloween," Whirl said and grinned.

"Never woulda guessed," the zombie teased and gave Whirl a wave. "Have a good one!"

"Yeah, you too, thanks!" Whirl turned and saw the kids not too far away, still looking, so he made a short, teasing run at them. They screamed and scattered, and Whirl laughed some more as he went the opposite direction.

Damn, but he loved Halloween.


End file.
